The Many Flavors of Vanilla
by crystalblue19
Summary: Even though she was the princess - or president as she liked to be referred as, Vanellope never thought of herself as better than them, instead preferring to be considered as one of them. But, that never stopped them from loving her, their snarky, yet sweet president. SR racers x Vanellope On Hiatus.
1. Vanilla Taffy

**This is going to be a series of oneshots about each of the Sugar Rush racers x Vanellope, since I happen to be a fan of practically all of the SR racers x Vanellope. None of the oneshots will be connected to each other, they will be stand alone. **

**And to start off this little collection, the first chapter is going to be Vanellope x Taffyta. ;P**

**xXx**

The wind whipped roughly through the platinum locks, flinging the short strands wildly behind the determined racer. Blue eyes glanced at the side mirror, seeing the president's mismatched kart right behind her.

Making a sharp turn, Taffyta grinned widely as the finish line came in view. Excitement danced in her eyes as she gunned the engine, making a beeline straight for the shining finish line. She was just seconds away from crossing when a flash of blue whizzed past her peripheral vision, materializing in front of her as the candy haired president.

"No!" She cried, as the loud victory music played, announcing Vanellope as the winner.

The pink lightning screeched to a stop after passing the line, the defeated racer slumped in her seat, the grin on her pink lips having long disappeared.

"Good race Taff." She heard a cheerful voice pipe up next to her, she looked up from underneath her white strands to be greeted with the little president's smiling face.

"Yeah," she mumbled halfheartedly, sniffing lightly as she felt frustrated tears well up in her eyes. "Congratulations on winning president." She sent the other girl a tight lipped smile, trying to keep them from quivering as the president eyed her curiously.

"Are you okay Taffyta?" She asked, concern making an appearance in her hazel eyes.

The president's concern for her only served to make the strawberry themed racer even more distressed, she swiped irritably at her eyes, cursing herself for being such a crybaby. "Yeah, of course I am, why wouldn't I be?" She lied weakly, voice shaky.

Vanellope reached over and brushed her thumb over the upset girl's cheek, catching a tear that managed to dribble down her face. "You want to talk about it?" She offered quietly, leaning against the kart.

Taffyta shook her head slowly. "You'll think it's stupid." She refused, beginning to feel foolish for even getting upset over something so trivial.

"Try me." Vanellope insisted, sending her an assuring smile.

The platinum haired girl released a defeated sigh and relaxed into her seat, noting that the stubborn president obviously wasn't going to drop the issue anytime soon.

"Fine," she mumbled in defeat, seeing that the look Vanellope was sending her meant that she wasn't going to leave the lollipop loving girl alone until she got atleast something out of her. "It's just, I've never actually _won _a race before…no matter how hard I tried." She finally confessed.

"Not even when King Candy ruled?" Vanellope questioned incredulously, it surprised her that the strawberry girl never won before, especially considering how fast the pink lightning was known to be.

"_Especially _not when King Candy ruled." She spat bitterly.

"And why is that?" Vanellope pressed curiously, frowning deeply when a memory surfaced of how violent the retro racer was when he caught her on the tracks. Was he just as violent with the other racers when they beat him, or even came close to defeating him?

"Because he never let anyone win!" Taffyta snapped, slamming her hands against the steering wheel angrily. "Everytime I try to pass him – especially when we're near the finish line – he'd ram me right off the stage..or he'd shoot me with a sweet seeker that he managed to save, he'd be completely merciless to _anyone _that'd try to pass him when the finish line was in view." She ranted furiously, remembering all the times that she lost miserably to the competitive King.

Vanellope was now glaring at the ground by the time Taffyta was done. "Haven't you ever tried ramming _him _off the stage?"

"I have bumped him and managed to make him go skidding once."

"And?"

"And, it didn't go so well, he just caught up and shot me out of the way." She laid her head against the steering wheel, remembering how excited she was about winning for the first time only for it to melt into fear as her kart was sent flying into the air. She could vividly remember squeezing her eyes shut in fear, only being able to helplessly hold onto her steering wheel as maniacal laughter sounded below her when the King sped past to claim yet another victory.

She lifted her head to meet Vanellope's concerned eyes. "That little stunt earned me a 'talk' from the king…well more like a threat."

The president instantly got defensive, eyes narrowing dangerously. "What did he tell you?" She growled, not liking the thought of her friend being threatened one bit, even though there was nothing she would be able to do about it now considering the 'King's' deceased state.

"_You ever try that again, and I'll have you thrown into the fungeon, never allowed to race again. It wouldn't be too hard to replace you with one of the recolors."_

Vanellope was speechless as she glared down at her clenched fists. "That damn Turbo." She growled, from between clenched teeth.

Taffyta stared blankly at her steering wheel, feeling oddly numb about the whole situation now. "That's why when he was defeated I thought that now would finally be my chance to win, but…" She paused, looking up at Vanellope before looking back down with a depressed look. "I guess its just not meant to happen, looks like I'll just have to settle for second place, every race."

Vanellope gnawed on her lower lip as her hazel eyes gazed guiltily at her fellow racer. "I'm sorry." She whispered, not even sure why she was apologizing but still found herself doing it regardless.

The pink girl shook her head and started up her kart, her platinum strands successfully covering up her expression. "You have nothing to be sorry about Van."

'_This is what I deserve for how I treated you.' _She thought to herself as she drove off from her candy haired president.

**xXx**

It was another day, another race, and Taffyta found herself racing it like she normally does, easily making her way up to second place once again. With some clever maneuvering she had managed to find herself in front of the president once again.

The two of them drifted around a turn, coming up to the finally stretch where the finish line could be seen clearly, and Taffyta couldn't bring herself to try her best, knowing instantly that she was just going to lose once again at the last second even though she was clearly ahead of the president.

Sure enough, when she glanced into her side mirror, she was able to see the blue binary flicker over Vanellope and her kart, a sure sign that she was about to glitch to the front once again, she flicked her eyes back to the front, expecting to see the back of Vanellope's kart.

What she didn't expect was to hear a scream come from her side.

Her head snapped to the side only to the see the president running over a large gumdrop, causing her to spin out of control. Taffyta's sky blue eyes instantly lit up as she quickly spotted her chance to win, her face set into a determined expression as she instantly shifted her gears and sped straight to the finish line before Vanellope managed to get her kart under control.

With no one in her way, Taffyta shot past the finish line, listening with wide eyed joy as she was announced as the winner for the first time in her life. "Yes! I won! I actually won!" She jumped out of her kart cheerfully, reveling in her first ever victory.

"Congrats, Taff." She spun around to see Vanellope's smiling face.

"Thank you, but I need to ask, what happened out there? How did you manage to glitch right over a gumdrop?" She asked curiously, wondering what could possibly mess up the president's racing skills.

Vanellope shrugged, sending her a crooked smile. "I have no idea, I guess I just never noticed the gumdrop right there."

"But, you never miss little stuff like that, unless…" Taffyta's eyes narrowed, staring at the president suspiciously. "You..didn't happen to throw the race on purpose to let me win did you?"

"Uhh," Vanellope looked away nervously. "Nooo, of course not, why would I do that?" For as much as a mischievous, smart mouthed little girl, Vanellope was surprisingly horrible when it came to lying.

"You know you're terrible at lying, right?" Taffyta deadpanned.

Stuffing her hands in her pocket, Vanellope rocked on her heels, continuing to play dumb. "I don't know what you're talking about, taffy for brains."

Taffyta snorted, a smirk playing at her lips. "Sure, you don't."

Vanellope chuckled and was about to walk off when she felt a hand latch onto her elbow, pulling her back into the warmth of another body, as Taffyta hugged her gently to her. "Thank you, that was the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me, especially after the way I treated you before."

Wrapping her arms around the other girl, Vanellope relaxed into her arms. "Hey, that's all forgiven and forgotten already…besides everyone deserves a chance to win."

**xXx**

**I apologize for any oocness. Anyways, I plan on making a chapter with each SR racer, so that means Taffyta won't be getting her turn with Vanellope again until I get through the rest of the SR racers, I probably won't be doing the recolors though. **

**I don't know who I'm going to be doing next, but I don't mind taking suggestions on who should be paired with Van next, hell I wouldn't mind getting some plot suggestions either. ;3 I think I might even include a chapter for King Candy/Turbo x Vanellope, or even Sour Bill x Vanellope(crazy, I know, but I ship a lot of weird things anyways.) since they're technically in SR anyways. And if you want to suggest plot and pairings, than it could be AU, based on movie, rated K, T, or even M, and as long as its something with a SR character x Vanellope, than I'll take it. xD**

**So, don't be afraid to shoot me a suggestion, this'll just be something I'm doing on the side for fun as I work on Vanilla. :3**

**Anways, thanks for reading! :D (This has got to be the longest note I've ever written.)**


	2. Vanilla Candle

**Well, here's another chapter. Decided to do Candlehead x Vanellope this time since Guest suggested, I'll probably do a Sour Bill x Vanellope for the next chap. Oh yeah, there's also slight Rancis x Taffyta in this chap. You can pretend like they're all older in this chap, since I'm not a big fan of kids kissing.**

**Summary: Candlehead becomes curious when she spots Rancis and Taffyta bumping lips. **

**xXx**

They were doing it again.

Candlehead blinked and watched curiously as Taffyta wrapped her arms around the blonde boy in front of her, pulling him in and lifting her face to his.

Blinking innocently, the green haired girl held onto the lollipop trees that she was hiding behind and continued to watch her friends, leaning her head forward, trying to get a good look at what they were doing.

"Whatcha doing?" Candlehead let out a startled squeak and spun around only to come face to face with the president.

"Oh, um..nothing..I'm not doing anything." Candlehead giggled nervously.

Vanellope looked past the other girl to the two occupied racers standing not too far from them. "You're spying on Taffyhead and the pretty boy aren't ya?"

"Noooo, what makes you think that?" Candlehead lied with a small smile. Her shoulders slouched in defeat when Vanellope sent her an 'are you serious?' expression. "Okay, you've caught me. I was spying on them."

"Good, now that you've admitted that," the president propped her hands on her hips and leaned forward towards the green haired girl with a smirk. "Why don't you tell me why you are spying on them."

Candlehead blushed lightly and scratched her head absently. "Well, uh, you see...I was curious."

"Curious?"

"Yeah, about them...you know doing 'that'...you know.." She muttered, blushing darker when the president obviously wasn't catching on to what she was trying to say. "When they you know! Press their faces together!" She finally shouted, face matching the color of Jubileena's hair.

"Oh..you mean kissing?"

Candlehead blinked at Vanellope, feeling some of the heat on her face die down. "Is that what you call it?"

"Uh doi! Of course that's what it's called, you seriously didn't know that?" Vanellope chuckled, staring at the other girl with a wide grin.

"No. But I've been curious about it since I keep seeing Rancis and Taffyta doing it." She kicked at the chocolate dust on the ground as she sent the other girl a goofy smile.

A sly grin crawled across Vanellope's lips as she eyed the ditzy girl with a mischievous glint in her hazel eyes. "Have you ever wanted to try kissing?"

"Yeah," Candlehead frowned and toed the ground. "But I can't ask Rancis since Taffyta will get mad, and I can't ask Swizzle since I'm sure Minty won't like it. And I don't want to ask Gloyd, I think he'll end up pranking me instead."

"Have you ever thought about trying it with...you know..another girl?" Vanellope hinted, continuing to grin at the other girl.

"Hmm," Candlehead lifted her head and placed her finger on her chin, thinking hard about her options. "Well, I can't ask Taffyta or Minty. Adorabeezle usually isn't that talkative and I doubt that Snowan-"

"Oh for the love of - me! I'm talking about me! Would you like to try kissing me?" Vanellope shouted in exasperation, becoming impatient with trying to wait for Candlehead to pick up on her hints.

"Oh...oh!" Candlehead felt her cheeks flush once again, she lifted her hand to timidly play with her hair. "I..I would love that Prez."

Vanellope grinned once again, Candlehead briefly noticed the president's cheeks beginning to redden as well.

"So, uh..how do we do thi-" Candlehead was interrupted by another pair of soft lips pushing softly up against her own, effectively silencing her.

A pair of thin arms snaked up to wrap delicately around her neck, gently pulling her against the warm body. Slowly, her green eyes slid shut as she adjusted to the wonderful feeling of lips pressing against her own, her arms moved of their own accord to wrap around the petite waist of the president.

And just like that it was over, Vanellope pulled back, letting her hands drift from Candlehead's neck to rest on her arms. Candlehead reluctantly loosened her grip on the president's waist so she could back up.

"So, what did you think of kissing?" Vanellope asked with her usual grin.

Candlehead found herself unable to tear her eyes away from Vanellope's grinning red lips. "I really, _really_ like it."

**xXx**

**Just something short and slightly more romantic compared to the first one. Well, Candlehead is done, I'm not sure what I'm going to do for the next chapter, probably Sour Bill.**

**Anyways, thanks for reading! :D**


End file.
